A home may be purchased in many different ways, such as through a real estate agent, from a bank, through an auction, or from the homeowner themselves. Potential buyers use different resources to view such a home before making a purchase. These resources include searching real estate websites for images of the home, viewing the home in person, and utilizing websites and online communities about architecture, interior design, decorating and home improvement, such as HOUZZ, a registered trademark of Houzz, Inc., to try to visualize how the home could be transformed.
However, in current real estate markets, house hunting can be challenging and time consuming for the potential buyer. A significant amount of the homes on the market today come from people who have lived in their homes for a long period of time without making any updates. Today's real estate agents hope that home owners update and stage their homes, but that is not always the case, leading to many people not buying a suitable house because they do not like how it looks or they cannot see how it might be renovated.